-SYOT-The -Insert random number here- Hunger games
by KingKestral
Summary: SYOT -CLOSED- There's plenty of these out there so why read this one and not any other… I can't give you a reason… Too lazy to write an entire story about the hunger games but want some fame? Then let me become your writer and give you the credit for being a genius. Some of the scariest, cutest and hottest characters I've ever seen!
1. -Tribute List-

**Here's the district characters...**

_**District 1**_

Girl: Morgana Herzeloyde (17) Submitted by NickiMinajloverxxx

Boy: Tanner Mustang (18) Submitted by Queen Of Type Writers

_**District 2**_

Girl: Alira Markov (17) Submitted by PandaEyedDetective

Boy:Gregory Dumont (17) Submitted by momokins

_**District 3**_

Girl: Ivy Shasta (16) Submitted by TrueAngelofMusic1

Boy: Ronan Shasta (16) Submitted by TrueAngelofMusic1

_**District 4**_

Girl: Ariel Hail (16) Submitted by Glatobaby12

Boy: Riley Flynn (18) Submitted by Phantasia515

_**District 5**_

Girl: Sprite Winters (12) Submitted by leven1313

Boy: Quagmire Huxley (13) Submitted by JustAWriter167

_**District 6**_

Girl: Lilac Ashmore (15) Submitted by leven1313

Boy: Xander Dart (18) Submitted by Nance1234

_**District 7**_

Girl: Abigail Ashwood (14) Submitted by Loonaticslover13

Boy: Dunstan Harrison (15) Submitted by BlackReflectionsInTheStream

_**District 8**_

Girl: Thia Megia (18) Submitted by leven1313

Boy:Webster Sod (15) Submitted by The last Bookworm

_**District 9**_

Girl: Plough Lloyd (12) Submitted by K.A. HEAYSMAN

Boy: Wren Weaton (13) Submitted by charliesunshine

_**District 10**_

Girl: Ophelia Wainwright (16) Submitted by Thynerdgurl

Boy: Sebastian Artega Enfield (16) Submitted by Eko5555

**_District 11_**

Girl: Pixie Leaf (15) Submitted by ChocolateCupcakes1

Boy: Oleander Chapman (15) Submitted by the Pocketwatch Ripper

**_District 12_**

Girl: Jessa Sparks (15) Submitted by Anarchy Girl

Boy: Archer Leon (17) Submitted by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer


	2. District 1 -Reaping-

**District 1 reaping**

**Defiantly not my favourite but I did my best with what I had... Haven't got all the tributes yet... If you want to submit then feel free ^_^ thanks... HOPE you enjoy!**

**Morgana Herzeloyde submitted by NickiMinajloverxxx**

**Tanner Mustang submitted by Queen of type writers**

* * *

I woke up with that whore in my bed again, I think her name was Morgana, or something like that… Honestly, she snores so loudly I didn't get a wink of sleep and I'm supposed to be entering the Hunger games today, I've been training for this moment my whole life, it's my instinct to kill people, like a tiger, catching his prey… anyway by 4 O'clock I was out of bed (there was no way I would have been able to sleep with that volcano lied next to me) I went for a jog the darkness still shrouding the dusty streets and factory chimneys of district 1 , on the way back I picked up some bread and jam with the rest of my earnings from the factory, It's not like I'd need them anymore anyway…. My parents should be coming home today for the reaping, I tried to persuade them but it seems they were "too busy". There are nice, if a little absorbed at times, my mum owns a jewellers shop; she sells to the capitol. My farther on the other hand is a hairdresser; he's styles everyone famous, including Ceaser Flickerman, and has the hair of an 80's rock star. He's never home and always tries to win me over with gifts, It works of course, who would love to have a plasma screen TV fresh from the capitol but sometimes you need more than gifts, Whenever mum asks, I always blame my lecherous ways on the fact that I don't have a proper family, this makes her angry of course but she hardly ever has the time to punish me.

I decided to let Morgana sleep, sometimes I'd wish she'd get reaped but even if she was, someone would always volunteer, that's the problem with district 1, where's never any weaklings entering the arena and nobody fears the hunger games.

I ate but couldn't go get changed until Morgana woke up, I thought about whether or not I should wake her, it would take her at least quarter of an hour to get home even if she ran. I decided to go bench press. I don't mean to be cocky or anything but I am defiantly the most ripped person in all of district 1 and everyone knows it. I was sleeping with Morgana, not because I wanted to, it was actually because she has a necklace with the safe code for her house on it, I decided if I could seduce her then she would let me close enough to see… well I saw, In fact I stole the whole dam thing… If I won the hunger games then I sure had a treat waiting for me when I returned… As I left the training room I noticed something, the barbell that had almost killed me, although I'm now by far the strongest. I wasn't always that way, when I was twelve I tried to lift my dad's heaviest weight. I managed to get it above my head before it came crashing down on top of me crushing my neck. I should have died that day so now I spend every waking moment living life to the full and that's why I'm volunteering for the arena this year… Today will be my day...

* * *

As the warming, spring sun rose over the horizon of district 1 the room filled with light, illuminating a sense of peace and prosperity… For within soft, silk sheets a woman rose. Her body perfectly curved but by no means fat, her soft, crinkled blond hair stroking her bare shoulder as she propped herself up. She just sat there for a while, deep in thought, her incredible blue eyes glittering like crystals fresh cut from the ores of the district 1 jewellers. Her skin so beautifully tanned that you would find it hard to believe it was natural.

This girl seemed to be trying to remember something… something quite important. The birds outside were singing and the distant calls of business men and early morning shoppers could be heard like the low grumbling of the sea. An old grandfather clock from down stairs chimed.

"Shit!" the girl shouted upon remembering the very important thing, she leaped out of bed and pounded down the stairs, running out of the front door without even glancing at the occupants of the house, She sprinted across the street wearing nothing but a silk dressing gown, dodging eye contact with any of the people or peacekeepers she passed while running.

Today was the reaping, and to the girl it wasn't even worth the effort.

The reaping started at 8:00 and it was already 7:45, by the time she burst through the door of her own house. She looked a state, sweat running down her forehead, her previously perfect hair, mangled and sweaty. Her bare feet filthy… the house it's self was grand, with a marble floor and an enormous wooden staircase leading to a balcony of rooms upstairs, the centre piece and dangling candelabra hung, suspending from a mosaicked ceiling .

"Sleeping in other people houses again?" a voice boomed from next to an old fashioned stove, this was her big sister, Crystal Tituts, a well-built stocky woman about the age of 24, she picked up a small child from a high chair next the kitchen table "You could have at least told me…It's the reaping today, and you think it's ok to come back…" she quickly glances at her jewel encrusted watch "TEN minutes before the start… Get upstairs NOW!" the girl shot upstairs without another word said.

"So has the whore been up to no good again?" a young male's voice questioned while passing the girl on the stairs.

"Don't call your sister that!"

"She's not my sister!" He was right, she wasn't his sister. She was his sister in law.

"That's still no way to talk about MY sister, or I'll hang you up and spank you!"

"Wow… I'd love that" he retorted while grinning cheesly.

Two years ago this girl had been thrown out by her parents and she'd gone to live with her Sister and her husband although Crystal was happy to have her, her husband Sphinx was not so jolly about the whole situation.

"I'm ready" the girls soft voice came from the top of the stairs, she slowly walked down, watching her feet with every step so as not to fall from her 6 inch heels. She wore another silk gown; however this one covered a little more than the last and this time blue. She looked almost like an angle of a rich family.

"My God you look wonderful" Crystal laughed while beaming," a real angel."

"Yeah right…" Sphinx replied before being punctually battered by a rolling pin.

* * *

I went upstairs and got ready… Looking in the mirror I saw my chopped dirty blonde hair looking as soft as always, my hazel eyes glowing with confidence and my wonderfully tanned skin much nicer than Morgana's .A grey suit, another gift from dad hung in my wardrobe, It had to be worth at least £2000 pounds, everything about it was perfectly tailored to my size, to be honest I'm surprised my dad managed to get it right without even measuring me, but I guess that's just another of his many mysteries.

I left early for the reaping; there was no point in waiting around… I met up with a few of my friends from school, In the lower districts the reaping is a time of sadness and depression however this year, in district 1 I felt really positive because I knew for sure I would win.

The reaping had already started by the time the girl arrived; she shuffled her way through the crowds of fellow 17 years old, making her way towards the front. The mayor was just about to pull the name from the bowl. The crowds fell silent, listening in, the mayor slowly open the piece of paper smiling as he did so. A few boys chuckled for behind the girl clearly they found something about her very funny…

"Morgana Herzeloyde" the mayor roared. The girl walked slowly towards the stage, her blond crinkled hair drifting behind her… Now this was about the time that the whole district would volunteer and all hell would break loose… Silence.

She slowly walked onto the stage and to my enjoyment and shock nobody volunteered, this hunger games would be fun…

The mayor then proceeded to pull out a boy's name… I didn't even listen to the name called.

"I volunteer!" I shouted quickly just piping the others to the post; I bounded up onto the stage and smiled bleakly at Morgana as she stood they like a zombie suffering from shock. "I'm Tanner Mustang and I'm 18 years old, I will bring back the hunger game's crown and wear it with glory and pride." I said in the most cheerful attitude I think I'd ever used. There was no way on Earth to describe how happy I was feeling at that moment.

I looked around the crowd but my parents were nowhere to be seen… seems like they were too busy to come to their own son's reaping even know they knew he would volunteer. It cracked my stone cold heart a little but not nearly enough to ruin this fantastic day for me… I talk it back, about there never being anyone week entre the arena this girl stood next to me is as weak as they come… She'll probably die of withdrawal symptoms from not having her hair straighteners.


	3. District 2 -Reaping- (Girl)

**District 2 Reaping (Girl)**

**This district is a two parter, thanks for the great reviews last time... The rest of the district will be one parters... Thanks for your R&R hopefully we wont have anymore characters that already exist in another SYOT... Thanks ^_^ Still need more characters anyone space not filled NEEDS filling ta!**

**Also I have changed my user name from Morgan Brindaly to KingKestral... It Is still me but by changing my user name it's like a fresh start... I feel like I am now writing as myself rather than as a character I've created**

**Alira Markov submitted by PandaEyedDetective (-Her SYOT is GOOD check it out)**

* * *

As a bitter, yet refreshing breeze rode the peaks of the mountains of district 2, a young woman, no older than 17 sat perched on an out-cropping of an overhanging mountain… Her tangled hair, matted with blood from an already forgotten victim cascading behind her in a sea of reds and bronzes. A haunting smile crossed her pale face and she laughed; an ear piercing cackle that could cause even the bravest individual to turn and run for their life. A single scar enveloping her eyebrow stretching towards her non-existent right ear, warping her almost pretty face into something horrifying. She was about average height, and though her tatty, battered clothes suggest someone of district 11 rather than the well off, mountain villages of district 2, looks were of little concern to the deranged girl. The name of this girl was one that struck fear into the hearts of those who had heard of her, Alira Markov. The mad girl, the murderer, and the one they called insane even by the standards of careers.

Right now, Alira should be at the reaping… this was her day after all, her day to shine, the day that would set her on the road to the most fun she'd ever have in her life…

As a child her parents had been ruthlessly murdered by a serial killer, Alira was only 5. This should have caused any child to be mentally scared and tortured for life, plagued by the flashbacks and images of the horrific night. But the only flashbacks Alira had were of her laughing softly to herself over her parents mutilated corpses. The scene in front of her had been horrific, yet beautiful. She barely even remembered the pain as her parents' murderer attacked her, just how much fun it had been as she pulled his knife from the gaping hole where her right ear had once been and plunged it into his chest.

Only a few weeks after the death of her parents she was thrown into training centre of district two, deemed too psychotic to stay in the orphanage. At first she was shy and terrified of everyone there, labelled as a weakling and expected to be dead in a few days. But fuelled by the memories of her first kill and her newfound obsession with death she grew and transformed into a merciless killing machine, murdering in ways so creative they made even the most psychotic careers keep their distance from her.

This day had been no different to any other, starting with a quick training session with her dual swords, where she'd soon got bored and resorted to cutting up a new trainee to pass the time...she'd actually quite enjoyed that. Too bad one of the trainers had spotted her and chased her out before she could finish the kill. Apparently, she wasn't allowed to kill anyone who had 'potential'. Alira vowed to kill the annoying girl if she ever returned from the games, and amused herself by plotting the most gruesome ways she could commit the murder as she walked back to the district.

The reaping started at 8:00, and it was already 7:50 when Alira arrived back at the training centre. She dashed upstairs to her room, not bothering to change out of the frayed denim shorts and green tank top stained with blood from her morning activities. In fact, the only reason she was here at all was to collect the item that would be her district token.

Alira carefully lifted the old, wooden box from under her bed, grinning as she opened the lid. Sitting inside the box was her mother' severed hand. The skin had mostly rotted away with age but rotting bits of flesh still clung to the bones, and the golden wedding band still gleamed like it was new. "Hey Mom," smiled Alira, "Miss me?" She ran her finger across the ring, remembering how much prettier it looked when it had been covered in blood. Gold was a nice colour, but red...Red was the most beautiful colour of all.

After a few minutes of Alira running through the district, she finally made it to the square and slipped into the seventeen year olds section. She deftly weaved her way through the crowd of teenagers, ensuring that she was right at the front, as close to the stage as possible.

I could tell you about the rest of the reaping but the details are unimportant and rather boring, exactly the same as any other reaping; a speech from the district's ageing mayor, the same film boasting about the glory of the games that had played every year, and finally the only interesting part, the drawing of the names.

By now Alira was getting impatient; she'd never been good at waiting and standing next to all these sweaty teenagers was getting her quite worked up. She was seriously considering murdering everyone in the square, when the escort's shrill voice rang out across the crowds, announcing the name of the female tribute.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Alira screamed, along with several dozen other careers. She dashed towards the stage, shoving aside anyone who blocked her path. As she neared the stage, a pair of peacekeepers tried to stop her. One grabbed her wrist as she ran, pulling her backwards hard. Using the guards momentum against him, Alira launched herself at the guard and kneed him hard in the balls without hesitation. The other stared at her for a second, then did the sensible thing and ran. Quickly jumping onto the back of the guard, who was doubled over in pain from her attack, Alira launched herself into the air, using him like a human springboard to catapult herself towards the clouds. She flew over the mayors head and landed in a cat-like crouch on the stage.

"I said, 'I volunteer'" Alira said, her voice disturbingly calm now. The crowd had died down to a couple of quiet whispers; an awkward silence sweeping over the town.

The Mayor spoke objectively and with authority, trying his best to hide his fear at seeing the bloody, psychotic girl. "We have our female tribute, Miss…" he quickly glanced at Alira.

Alira snatched the microphone from the mayor and laughed into it, the sound echoing across the square like something out of a nightmare. "My name is Alira Markov. I am your female tribute, and I promise you...these games will be fun"


	4. District 2 -Reaping- (Boy)

**District 2 Reaping (boy)**

**Second part of the 2 parter... This is the boys reaping... Not as much detail as Alira's reaping but I still tried... Thank-you for reading and please review ^_^**

**Thank-you to Momokins for submitting this tribute :)**

* * *

I should have been asleep at four in the morning but I couldn't, I'd been lying in my dormitory for ages before I finally decided to go for a run, the district two training centre should be impossible to escape at night but this only proves why I'm the strongest competitor for this year's hunger games, The sun was yet to rise and a low mist shrouded my feet and a walked towards the old quarry, Many people didn't go out at night because that's when the beast hunted. Nobody knows much about it only that it's rumoured to be a savage thing, picking off anyone who dared stray into the quarries after sundown, I wish I'd seen it tonight of all nights…

My name is Gregory Dumont, an incredibly average name for such a high ranked citizen of district 2, mind my whole family is like that, Farad, my farther a perfectionist to say the least, he never took part in the hunger games but after realising the glory and money that people gain because of it, he became adamant on sending me and my brother in. My brother, Kane was older than me, two years older, Farther trained him without the help of the centre, sure that his way worked best, Kane was sent into the arena at the age of 17, the age I am now… He died…

Any loving farther would be haunted by this prospect, of having his child brutally slain by the capitol but this just made him even more determined, resting all his hopes on me, the last remaining child of the family… I've begged mother over and over to make him change his ways but even she was powerless to his relentlessness onslaught of confidence… We were unable to make my farther see sense but I managed to persuade him to send me to the training centre, at least them I'd have some chance.

The sun was rising by the time I returned back to the training centre, as I suspected nobody even noticed my absence… I climbed back through the kitchen window and made my way back up to my dormitory; Rummaging around in my draws. I found a green suit my mother made for me a couple of years ago, It was a little small but I could just about cram into it, I had a lot more muscle than I did last time mum and dad saw me and they'd be seeing me again today… I wondered if they'd be proud, or if my farther would just be as negative as ever towards my progress. They might not even recognise me, It had been two years after all, We had the option to see each other but we never felt like it was the right time… Today was though, it had to be.

I took a quick glance in the mirror before leaving my room, my dusty, mahogany hair surprisingly long; my jaw slightly wonky where I'd broken it multiple times during training exercises. My glowing, golden eyes showing my nervousness I stared myself in the eye psyching myself up, If they had mirrors in the arena then I would be unstoppable, then at the room around me, this could be the last time I ever see it.

I decided not to eat breakfast but to go straight to the reaping instead, I was one of the first there; I ended up joining in a child's game of tag… It was great fun and I was sure to give each of them a far chance, one boy asked me if I would enter the hunger game this year, I told him and would and he told me to pinkie swear not to kill anyone during the reaping… I considered it for a while before finally excepting his challenge, I would be fascinating to see if I could still be first without laying a hand on anyone, that when I had the idea…

Basically I would hide under the stage until the boys name was called, I could then quickly make my way onto the stage without touching anyone… I couldn't deny my awesomeness.

I ended laid there for about an hour, I was getting terrible cramp in my leg by the time that the escort, Harddon Frayton, drew the girls name, It was quite hilarious listening to all of the screams of weak girls as each competitor tore the hair out of each other's heads, I had to bury my mouth into my sleeve to prevent myself from laughing and giving away my position. After what felt like an eternity but must have only been a few second a girl, Alira, If I recall correctly, landed on the stage with quite a thump causing my to jump and band my head, everything went a little cloudy and I don't remember what was said after that only that Harddon was about to draw the boys name… This was it.

I shuffled out from under that stage, my green suit covered in chalk dust… I must have looked a right idiot squeezing out from under the floor boards of the stage but I didn't care. It had got me to the stage first and without even touching anyone… "I volunteer?" I said a little unsure of whether I'd got the timing right or not. The Escort smiled menacingly at me, his gold teeth quite disturbing. I walked up onto the stage a shock Alira's hand… her grip so was tight it crippled me, it took everything I could to prevent myself from yelping, She'd broken at least a couple of fingers, I remember thinking to myself not to cross her in the arena, especially if I wanted to live.

"What's your name boy?" Harddon asked, a little impatiently.

"Greg." I replied cupping my broken hand "Greg Dumont."

I looked around the crowds, catching a glance of my parents… My dad was beaming from ear to ear this was obviously the proudest moment of his life so far, mum on the other hand stood completely emotionless, knowing that there would be a chance that she would never see my again.


	5. District 3 -Reaping-

**Reaping -District 3-**

**Another Update... I can't remember if I said I changed my name but I have... Sorry if your reading this after spending ages trying to find me... anyway as always thank-you for reading and please review... TA ^_^**

**Ivy and Ronan Shasta submitted by TrueAngelofMusic1**

* * *

I hated brushing my hair, it takes a long time because it's so long and it hurts when the brush gets stuck, boys are lucky, they have short hair and can get away with living like animals.

Today was the day of the reaping, just another boring reaping. My brother calculated that the chances of me being reaped this year were about 1 in 2132.229. He also told me that if I was ever reaped then he would volunteer and join me in the games; I told him that if he did I would kill him.

I finish brushing my hair and pulled it back into a messy ponytail, the long black ringlets falling down my back. I took a long hard look in the mirror, I spent practically my whole life outside and still looked ghostly pale, and even so I had some of the darkest skin in district three. My eyes as boring as ever, they were grey almost like a wolf and my lips a dark red, at school I was often told off for wearing makeup but I'd never touch the stuff and people just didn't believe my lips were naturally that dark, in year 5 I actually attacked a boy who called me a weak girly-girl, I grabbed him by the ear and pushed him in the fountain, he never bothered he again but I did get a detention. my temper often got me into trouble.

My parents are both the head technology designers in the district, my twin brother Ronan has helped to design everything from laptops to incredible watches, he's some sort of celebrity in the district and because of him our family has plenty of money, I wouldn't say my life was a luxury but it is defiantly one of the better off.

Apart from Ronan the only other sibling I have is my younger sister, Tris. She's nine years old. And has a personality closer to Ronan's than mine, she's like a young Einstein and our parents think she'll be an incredible inventor when she grows up, Sometimes it bothers me that everyone else in my family seems to be the stereotypical district three citizen and I'm more like an outcast that just sits on the edge and watches everyone else's lives, I don't want to feel like that because I know that my parent really do love me but sometime it's like I just don't fit in.

I clattered down the stairs grabbing a slice of toast; my Mum seemed preoccupied with Tris so I took a chocolate bar from the cupboard slyly sneaking it into my pocket.

"RONAN!" Mum screamed so loudly I almost jumped out of my skin "HURRY UP!"

Damn, why did mum have to interrupt me now, I was on the brink of finishing the design for the new camera… basically it had a duel processor, quantum finish that meant the photos were even more high definition and crisp.

"RONAN!" She hollered even louder than last time.

"Ok" I replied, hastily throwing down my pencil and turning off the desk top light. Another year closer to Tris being entered I thought to myself as I closed my note pad and slowly returned it to the draw in my desk…

"RONAN!" I swear this woman was about to explode.

Thanks to Ronan we were pretty late for the reaping, the peacekeepers scowled at us as we passed the pain station, or rather that's what I've always called it since I was a kid… I quickly found my spot at the back of the sixteen year olds Ronan just the other side of the tape. His black, chopped hair obviously not combed, he'd probably been finishing off one of his eccentric designs rather than getting ready. He was a lot taller compared to me and very skinny although it was possible to tell we were twins because we had identical eyes and skin, although his was significantly paler.

The Escort strode over to the bowl containing the girl tributes names, She gingerly selected a ticket from the bowl and held the closed piece of paper out in front of her as if showing off to the inter district what she had just done, she looked like a mime artist. The Escort, who's name I recall being Radox something-or-other, carefully and decisively opened the paper. Honestly she looked like a clown trying to impress some drippy nosed toddlers.

"Ivy Shasta" she screeched her voice painfully high pitched, Oh fuck.

Before I knew what was going on Ronan had grabbed me, hugging me as tight as he could…

"I VOLENTEER" He cried, tears rolling down his face… Never before in history had a boy volunteered for a girl…

The Escort stared, a little taken back by this outburst "Ok… It looks like we have are male and female tributes please shake hands with your fellow competitor…

I punched him in the face, I wasn't kidding about killing him if he volunteered but that would have to wait until the arena.

**Thank-you and hope to see you soon.**


End file.
